


Jinhongseok Drabble Collection

by JJGardien



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, jinhongseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJGardien/pseuds/JJGardien
Summary: Just random drabbles that focuses on Jinhongseok or Jinho and Hongseok pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3 and it's been awhile since i write any fic but jinhongseok just pulled me back into writing ;;;; this drabbles might be bad, and will be updated randomly~ please enjoy, comment will be appreciated!

Jinho was awaken by the slight dip on his bed, as someone joins him on his bed. As he rubs his eyes he can feel someone patting his hair. “Hyung, go back to sleep, I didn’t mean to disturb you” Hongseok said as he circle his arms around his waist. He can’t help but snuggles into the warmth that is emanating from Hongseok’s body.

“Did you miss me that much?” He chuckles. “that you sneak out of the other dorm to sleep with me?” He definitely can’t see If hongseok is blushing or not, the lights are turned off, but if anything, judging by the thundering noise that rivals his own heart beats means anything, hongseok must definitely be blushing. “It’s not that I miss you that much hyung” he snorts playfully, “you know how I sleep better with you, especially after the extra time I took to train a bit longer.”

He snuggles closer, nuzzling hongseok’s neck, eyes slowly closing. “I know, but it’s fun teasing you” he yawns a bit. "Well, enough teasing, let’s sleep.” Hongseok press a soft kiss onto his forehead before he fall back asleep while mumbling I love you to Hongseok.

The next morning they are awaken and were found out by the maknaes, and have to endure all the teasing throwns at them that day about how married they both look like.


	2. Jinho and His 4 Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jinho is an Omega that has 4 alphas living with him in the same dorm and are very overprotective of him, and hongseok had successfully break through the other 4 alphas.

Jinho smiled brightly at the thought of meeting Hongseok later on a date. He had to keep it a secret, him meeting hongseok on a daily basis, because his four dongsaengs are overly protective and he doesn't even know why. Hongseok had told him once it was natural to be overprotective of him, because how can a person not be one when Jinho is such a cute omega, supported by his small build and his eyesmiles. This had successfully made Jinho blush in front of Hongseok while punching him playfully on his side to hide his blush and for teasing his small build.

Jinho goes back to the dorm and is welcomed by Changgu enveloping him in a hug immediately. "Hyung you're back! Wooseok and Yuto bought us some food~ so let's eat together."

"Ah, sorry but I'll go out again after changing Changgu-ya, you guys eat together okay?" Jinho says as he struggles to get Changgu to let go of him.

"Where are you going hyung? It's already late noon." Wooseok said as he hugs Jinho after Changgu. 

"Wooseok-ah I need to change! And It's a secret." Jinho finally breaks free from Wooseok grasp and leaving to his room while Wooseok and Changgu are left in with questions on their mind.

"Wooseok-ah, Jinho hyung won't meet up with Hongseok hyung right?"

"We need to do some emergency meeting." Wooseok walks into his and Yuto's room and pulls a flustered Yuto out into the dining room while Changgu sit beside Yanan who is already there waiting for them to eat.

"What is happening?" Yanan ask as his eyes scans the other three. Yuto looking clueless as well. "Well Jinho hyung is heading out and Changgu hyung thinks he might be meeting up with that Hongseok hyung, you know the one that we always disturb when he wants to do something with Jinho hyung." Wooseok said with a smirk. 

"It's possible that Jinho hyung had been meeting him in secret, Jinho hyung likes hongseok too." Yuto added.

"I think we should follow him and see it for ourselves, we need to make sure Hongseok hyung take good care of our hyung!" Wooseok said but he and the other three quickly changes the topic, as they hear the sound of Jinho's room door opening. Jinho appears in the dining room soon after.

"Are you guys eating already? Don't forget to do the dishes later!" Jinho grins at his four dongsaengs with no suspicion. "I'm going out for a bit, see you guys later." He left after giving them hugs one by one. Leaving the four to come up with a plan, their dinner left untouched.

"Hongseok-ah!" Jinho greets cheerfully as he approaches Hongseok waiting on the bench. Hongseok looks up and smiles immediately before standing up. "Jinho hyung~"  
"Did you wait long?" His eyesmiles appears as he said that.  
"Not really, shall we go now before it gets too late?" Hongseok takes Jinho hand, that leads to more blushing from Jinho, before leading them to the place they will be eating.

Changgu, Wooseok, Yuto, and Yanan sees it all from behind one of the food stall on the street, barely hiding themselves because the three of them except for Changgu are basically a giant.  
"Why are you guys so big, it makes it hard to hide." Changgu groans.

They continue stalking the couple, barely hiding, waiting for them outside the restaurant and Hongseok noticed them just as they leaves at the restaurant.

'What are they doing here? I know this would happen.' Hongseok sighs in his mind but Jinho seems to notice that hongseok is distracted. "What's wrong?" Hongseok points out to where the four are hiding, probably thinking that they are well hidden when they are not. How could they call it hiding when you can see them clearly. 

The four clearly looks shocked when they saw Hongseok pointing right where they are hiding. Jinho was not amused.  
"You guys, what are you doing here?" Jinho said as he stomps his way to the other four while dragging Hongseok with him. The four of them and Hongseok still finds Jinho stomping his feet in, most probably, anger cute. "Did you followed us?"

They know how scary the small hyung is when he gets angry so they admit it immediately. "Yes hyung." All of them said while looking at Jinho. Jinho knew the four meant nothing but being protective of him but this is too much so he left them, pulling Hongseok along with him until they are close to the dorm. The four dongsaengs tagging along quietly.

"You know I'm disappointed with you guys. You guys didn't trust me enough to stalk me?" Jinho said as he turns around, facing his dongsaengs. "I know I've lied to you guys about going out to do some task, but it's the only way i could meet with Hongseok without you guys always near me somehow."

"We trust you hyung." Yuto says.  
"It's just that Hongseok hyung is also an alpha, and we need to protect you from him!" Wooseok adds.

"I'm not a weak omega, I know I can trust Hongseok too." Jinho said while pouting.

"We're sorry Jinho hyung." Yanan also says.  
"Please forgive us." Changgu adds while looking at Jinho.

"I will forgive you guys on one condition, Hongseok can visit me and take me out whenever he wants. And you guys can't disturb him!" Jinho said. He won't take no as an answer. The four of them groans at the same time, making circle and discuss about it, before agreeing although reluctantly. 

Hongseok watches the bickering silently in amusement and finally smiles as the four aggrees to Jinho's condition. Jinho is really a fascinating omega that had so much control over these four alphas. He suddenly hugs Jinho from behind, wrapping his arms around the smaller waist and leans down to out his chin on top of Jinho's head. This took all of them by surprise, Jinho blushing, while the four of them gasps in surprise. Hongseok proudly says. "So, no more disturbance right?" He chuckles and then leans down to peck Jinho on the cheek. Earning him loud protest from the other four and a blushing Jinho in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ENDING WAS RUSHED. I'm sorry ;;;;;;; I'll edit it again later >.< Big thanks to Jia, Toony and all my Jinhongseok shippers friend in twitter for the ideas. You guys are such an inspiration <3 (This is not a drabbles somehow ;n;)


	3. We don't talk anymore (What happened to us?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Jinhongseok because this had been on my mind for awhile sorry and I probably will make a full lenght chaptered fic for this one ><

One thing happened after one another. He was busy, Hongseok was busy. He was occupied by his musicals schedule. Hongseok was busy doing things with Changgu and they were both busy with group schedules. Things might have changed soon after. Or maybe it has started from way back before but was only apparent recently.

Jinho thinks 'What the hell happened to us? Did I do something wrong? We used to be together all the time, now it feels as if I didn't exist at all.'

Being in a different dorms have never stopped them to hang out and go out together. 'It definitely didn't stop him from going out on a trip with Changgu like how we used to gout before' Jinho thought bitterly as he grabs the shirt near his heart, it hurts so much. He misses his bestfriend. He doesn't know what did he do that made Hongseok avoid him like this. 

Did his feeling show? He had tried really hard to keep it hidden. He hanged out with the other members, practice for his musicals into late night, staying back to compose more songs. He basically makes himself busy so he won't stop and think how he's deeply in love with his bestfriend, his so called soulmate. 

'Maybe this is how Hongseok is telling me how I'm not important anymore? How he is telling me that he doesn't care anymore because I've been busy?' Negative thoughts consumed him as he stayed still on his bed. 

It can't be helped really. How they grew apart. 

They used to be soulmates. Jinhongseok are fated, their members have said.

But what happened then? What changes?


End file.
